Booth Brothers
Biography Members Discography Praise God Anyhow (1996) One of His Own (1996) Will You Love Jesus More (1998) Beyond the Cross (1999) Walkin' on the Good Side (1999) Treasure These Moments, Vol I ''(1999) ''Treasure These Moments Vol II (1999) Pure and Simple, Vol I (1999) Pure and Simple, Vol II ''(2000) ''10th Anniversary Classic Collection Vol I (2000) This Stage of Grace (2001) The Booth Brothers, Classic Collection, Vol II (2002) The Booth Brothers (2003) Pure Southern Sound (2004) The Blind Man Saw It All (2005) The Booth Brother Christmas (2005) Harmony (2006) The Booth Brothers Hymns Pure and Simple ''(2006) ''Trails of Paradise ''(2007) ''Carry On (2007) Room for More (2008) Third Party Compilations [[Just Call It Southern! (album)|''Just Call It Southern!]] (2000) - "Had a Little Talk with Jesus" Awards The Gospel Voice Sunrise Award 1998 SGMA New Artist of the Year 1999 Trio of the Year 2002 SGN Music Awards Best Live Performer of the Year 2004 Male Group of the Year 2003 Traditional Song of the Year 2003 - "Under God" Traditional Southern Gospel Album 2003 - ''The Booth Brothers Best Album Cover 2003 - The Booth Brothers SGN (Ovation) Album of the Year 2006 - The Blind Man Saw It All 2008 - Room for More Best Live Performer of the Year 2007, 2009-2010 Fan Favorite Artist of the Year 2006 Male Group of the Year 2006-2007, 2009-2010 Pacesetter 2006 Progressive Southern Album of the Year 2009 - Room for More Progressive Southern Song of the Year 2010 - "What Salvation's Done for Me" Song of the Year 2006 - "He Saw It All" Special Event Project of the Year 2010 - Jubilee! Traditional Southern Song of the Year 2006 - "He Saw It All" Male Vocalist of the Year 2006, 2008 - Ronnie Booth 2009 - Michael Booth Songwriter of the Year (Artist) 2006 - Jim Brady Singing News Fan Awards Album of the Year 2008 - Carry On ''2009 - ''Room for More Artist of the Year 2009 Favorite Artist of the Year 2008 Group of the Year 2007 Song of the Year 2006 - "He Saw It All" 2008 - "Look For Me at Jesus' Feet" 2009 - "What Salvation's Done for Me" Trio of the Year 2008-2009 Tenor of the Year 2008-2009 - Michael Booth Lead Vocalist of the Year 2008-2009 - Ronnie Booth Baritone of the Year 2009 - Jim Brady Male Artist of the Year 2009 - Ronnie Booth Southern Gospel Music Awards Album of the Year 2006 - The Blind Man Saw It All Favorite Trio 2006 Diamond Awards Dottie Rambo Songwriter of the Year 2009 - Jim Brady Song of the Year 2007 - "He Saw It All" Male Vocalist of the Year 2009 - Michael Booth Trio of the Year 2008-2010 Favorite Artist Website 2010 SGMG Harmony Honors Artist of the Year 2007 Song of the Year 2007 - "He Saw It All" Male Vocalist of the Year 2007 - Ronnie Booth Nominations Dove Southern Gospel Album 2009 - Room for More Southern Gospel Song 2009 - "Welcome to the Family" Grammy Southern Gospel Album 2009 - Room for More Inspirational Country Music Award Trio of the Year 2006 - Nominated Periodicals Singing News Magazine Cover Photo January 2000 October 2001 January 2006 March 2008 November 2010 March 2011 Sources Official Artist Website Category:Male Trio Category:Artist Category:Trio